Agosto Infinito
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: Una de esas veces en las que la repeticion de las vacaciones de verano tuvo una variacion. ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Fuerte.


_ Todos los que hemos visto "Agosto Infinito" sabemos la clase de coñazo que nos han echado en cara al hacer 8 episodios de una historia de 30 paginas… Sin embargo, si le has puesto atención a cualquier episodio de esos se habrán dado cuenta de que para el momento ya llevaban 15.000+ veces repitiendo las mismas dos semanas (eso y el hecho de que Yuki estaba mas aburrida que una ostra…) con algunas variaciones en una y otra cosa. Para cuando Yuki comenzaba a enumerar los trabajos, veces que no se hizo el festival, etc. Kyon siempre la interrumpía sin saber que justo en ese momento ella lo iba a mencionar como parte de una de esas variaciones…_

_ Esto es a lo que ella se quería referir…_

**Basado en un video de YouTube…**

***

Estaba agotado. Realizábamos actividades sin parar; primero nadar, luego cazar insectos, y finalmente la sauna dentro de los disfraces, lo cual serviría para tumbar hasta el más atlético de los estudiantes de instituto. Por eso no quería saber de nada que no fuera dormir por la noche.

Pero una vez mas el sonido del teléfono interrumpió mi hermoso sueño. A duras penas lo encontré entre las sabanas y, para cuando oprimí la tecla de inicio de llamada un sonido extraño casi me hace lanzar el teléfono…

— uuuuu… Kyon-kun…

No puede ser…

— Asahina-san!?

— Si… soy yo – Asahina balbuceó a través del teléfono – Algo malo esta… Si esto sigue así yo… ¿Que debo hacer?...

Por un momento, mientras intentaba traducir toda la serie de incoherencias que asahina me estaba lanzando no pude hacer otra cosa mas que soltar monosílabos igual de incoherentes, cosa que hizo que me tomara por sorpresa…

— Hola, Soy Koizumi

¿Qué? ¿Qué esta haciendo este tipejo con mi linda asahina-san a las dos de la mañana? Tiene exactamente 5 segundos para explicarme si es que quiere mantener su cabeza puesta en su lugar…

— Algo ha pasado. ¿Puedes encontrarte con nosotros en la estación ahora mismo?

Tan pronto le colgué salí en mi bicicleta tan rápido como pude; No volé porque no pude sino… En fin, cuando llegue, estaban los tres, nagato, asahina y koizumi, esperándome en las escaleras de entrada. Yuki impasible como siempre, koizumi con sus omnipresentes sonrisas hipócritas y asahina-san con su cara en las rodillas, llorando como bebe. Habiendo llegado, ella levanto su mirada hacia mi y, después de decir mi nombre, me soltó de sopetón:

— ¡¡No puedo volver al futuro!! – para después soltarse bramando por ello.

5 minutos después, habiéndola medio tranquilizado, Koizumi se volvió hacia mi y comenzó…

— Déjame resumir las razones por las que nos hemos reunido esta noche, Kyon. Como Asahina-san nos ha comentado anteriormente, ella No puede volver al futuro. Esto, combinado con las fuertes sensaciones de Deja Vu que he tenido desde hace poco solo pueden demostrarnos una cosa: Estamos atrapados en una repetición de tiempo sin fin.

— Eso es bastante difícil de creer, ¿eh? – dije a pesar de que el ver la reacción de Asahina-san cuando lo dijo de una forma me hacia pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

Koizumi, ¿En verdad sabes de lo que estas hablando?

— Claro que si. No hay otra posibilidad. Estamos atrapados en el medio de unas vacaciones de verano sin final. En este mundo, el futuro en el cual llega septiembre ha sido borrado.

— Pero bueno, un viajero del tiempo va y viene seguido desde aquí – dije mirando a asahina-san aun negándome a mi mismo lo que poco a poco iba creciendo en mi interior –.

No. – contestó koizumi – Esto no tiene nada que ver con Asahina-san.

— Y de quien es entonces?

— Suzumiya-san desde luego. Aunque es probable que ella no se de cuenta de esto, ella, subconscientemente, debe pensar algo así como "No quiero que terminen las vacaciones de verano" o algo por el estilo. Aunque posiblemente las sensaciones de Deja Vu vengan de encarnaciones pasadas de este mundo solo hay una persona que lo recuerda todo.

— Y, ¿quien es?

— Deberías de saberlo sin yo decirlo…

Y ahí voy de nuevo, haciendo preguntas tontas sabiendo ya la respuesta: Nagato-san…

— Es eso cierto? – pregunté

— Si.

— Lo recuerdas todo?

— Si.

— Por cierto, ¿Cuántas veces se ha repetido esto?

— 11.053 veces

Sentí como si me hubieran pateado en las bolas…

— ¿O-Once… mil…? Nagato ¿hablas en serio?

— Si.

— ¿Hemos estado haciendo esto todas esas veces?

— No necesariamente. En los últimos 11.053 ciclos, el festival O-bon fue omitido en dos ocasiones: 2.391 y 11.052; Adicionalmente, los peces dorados fueron omitidos 437 veces; El trabajo de medio tiempo se llevo a cabo 9.056 veces con seis variaciones: Además de entregar globos, también hecho de cajeros, cargadores, distribuidores de volantes, contestar llamadas y dar muestras gratis; En 12 ocasiones Kyon ha tenido exabruptos oyendo la noticia y en 1.634, 3.948 y 10.288 Kyon ha intentado manosear a un miembro de la brigada.

— ¡Vaya! – dijo Koizumi con esa voz que, no se porque, me cayó muy mal entonces –.

Temblando y muy apenas pudiendo controlarme pregunte a Nagato — ¿Se puede arreglar esto? – quien con su tono tan plano y sebo de siempre me devolvió…

— A menos que el sujeto de observación, Haruhi Suzumiya no lo quiera, no puedo hacer nada.

Eso fue el colmo….

— Kyon-kun – dijo Asahina – ¿que te sucede?

Ya no lo soporto…

— ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ONCE MIL REPUTAS VECES????!!!! – comencé a gritarles – ¿¿COMO HIJOS DE SU REPUTAMADRE FUIMOS A CAGARLA DE ESTA MANERA??

Todos me miraban con horror, incluso nagato, quien abrió un poco los ojos y retrocedió un par de pasos.

— HEMOS REPETIDO ESTO MÁS DE ONCE MIL VECES ¡¡¡Y TODO GRACIAS A ESA CRIA PENDEJA DE HARUHI!!! ¿¿¿Cuántas cosas mas de estas se necesitan para que me digan: "_KYON, SOLO CÓGETELA Y YA ASI SEREMOS TODOS FELICES_"???

— Kyon… kun – intentó calmarme asahina –.

— CALLATE!!! Todo esto sucede gracias a ustedes, PUTA SARTA DE COBARDES HIJOS DE MIL PUTAS!!!! – comencé a señalarlos – Koizumi siempre muy ocupado luciendo genial como para hacer algo; Nagato, parada como verga dizque "observando a haruhi" – esto ultimo falseando mi voz y haciendo muecas – HA! Y Asahina… – pegó un salto cuando la voltee a ver – Tu estas BUENISIMA pero si no te la pasaras chillando y cagando el palo todo el tiempo…

— Es que – me interrumpió cosa que avivó mas la llama –… quise Información Clasificada y como no pude Información Clasificada yo…

— TU QUIEN CARAJOS ERES, UN PUTO AGENTE DE LA CIA??? Deja de redactar las pendejadas que dices y vuelve a hacer tus putas caritas moe A VER SI ESO SI LO HACES BIEN!!!!

— Kyon – Koizumi, otra vez de metiche – Tranquili…

— Que me tranquilice? Como puedes cagar el palo con eso sabiendo que hemos tenido dos semanas quien-sabe cuantas putas veces y en lugar de arreglarlo solo nos quedamos como babosos jugando en la piscina y ATRAPANDO CIGARRAS!!!??? NO MAMES!! Esta tan obvia la solución que bien podría sentarme a llorar. Y lo haria de no ser porque Mikuru YA TIENE ESA VACANTE OCUPADA!!!

Y encima de eso ustedes se me quedan viendo como si yo tuviera que hacer toda la mierda que me manda hacer haruhi sabiendo que ustedes son los que tienes sus putos podercitos de mierda. Yo no tengo porque lidiar con su puta mierda!!!. Ya no me importa una chingada si haruhi destruye el mundo porque al menos así podré renacer en uno en donde ella ESTE-MUERTA-O-NI-SIQUIERA-EXISTA!!!

O al menos en uno donde tenga a otro baboso para su diversión… Si ustedes quieren salvar al mundo, háganlo ustedes en lugar de estar sentados como imbeciles luciendo bonitos siempre PQ YA NO ME IMPORTAN SUS PUTAS ENTIDADES PARA LA INFORMACION O EL PUTO SUPERVISOR MAGICO DEL FUTURO O CUALESQUIERA QUE SEAN LOS CULEROS A LOS QUE KOIZUMI RESPONDA!!!!

Mándenlos a la verga y déjenme vivir mi vida de una buena vez o ya de plano suéltenle la sopa a haruhi, como si me importara! ESO ME HARIA MAS FELIZ QUE UN CLOSET LLENO DE MIKURUS!!!…

— Eso solo empeoraría las cosas –dijo Nagato visiblemente pálida–.

— NO! Lo que empeora las cosas es el hecho de que has estado como pendeja todo este tiempo en lugar de decirnos COMO SOLUCIONAR LAS PINCHES COSAS MIENTRAS SE REPITEN UNA Y OTRA VEZ!!

No se porque, pero comencé a llorar…

— Once mil pinches veces y aun así no se han podido arreglar; Asi o mas patético? Desearía haber podido hacer algo de provecho un par de veces, tener sexo quizá… Contigo no Koizumi, Chinga tu Madre!... Me rindo! Ya he desperdiciado muchas energías para que algo salga bien de esto. Quizá solo deba dejar que el tiempo borre esta ocasión también y dejarme llevar por la corriente de haruhi…

— Este ha sido el peor exabrupto

Esa fue Nagato, tan sutil como una piedra. No importa, la única respuesta de mi parte fue mi dedo levantado y el silencio incomodo subsecuente... por su expresion creo que si sabe que significa un dedo levantado...

* * *


End file.
